A Slightly Drunken Confession
by Apolleh
Summary: Apollo has a had a little too much to drink and is convinced by a drunk Clay to go over and flirt with a cute girl over at the bar. Needless to say, he got a lot more than he was expecting.


**Summary: Apollo has had a little too much to drink, and a drunk Clay convinces him to flirt with a cute person over at the bar. Needless to say, he got a lot more than he was expecting.**

 **Original Prompt: Person A is at the bar drinking with friends and has had a little too much to drink when they see a cute person at the bar from behind. Feeling Confident, Person A's equally drunk friends rally them up to go chat the person at the bar up. Sauntering up to the person at the bar, Person A proceeds to murmur their smoothest/ cheesiest pick up line. When the person at the bar finally turns around, Person A lets out a choking noise of surprise when it turns out to be their coworker, Person B. How Person B reacts is up to you.**

 **Bonus if one of them has had a small crush on the other for some time.**

* * *

It was a usual saturday night for Apollo. After finishing up with work, having no cases to deal with, he and Clay went out drinking at their usual place. Having to deal with Trucy's usual shenanigans on top of doing his usual paperwork deserved SOME time to unwind.

After drinking for a while, Clay was pretty hammered. Meanwhile Apollo was feeling a bit tipsy, only drinking a little, seeing as how one of them needed to have some sense of mind in order to get home.

After a while, Clay noticed a woman over at the bar, brown hair tied up into a bun. Not being in the best state of mind, he came up with a brilliant, and probably stupid idea.

"H-Hey man, you see that cute girl over there?" Clay asked as he clumsily gestured towards said woman.

"Yeah? What about her?" Apollo responded. Something in the back of his head was nagging at him when he saw her, but he couldn't figure out why.

"Dude, you should TOTALLY flirt with her!" Clay exclaimed as he slouched towards his friend.

"W-What?!" Apollo yelled in surprise, not sure if the alcohol was making him hear things wrong.

"You heard me, man. Just go for it! You got this!" Was his response.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Probably will get slapped in the face, but whatever." Apollo agreed, alcohol somewhat influencing his decision. He ignored the nagging feeling in his mind as he went up to them.

As he sat next to her, he said the first pick up line that popped in his head. "Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te."

"PFFFT! HAHAHA!" The woman started laughing. "Okay that was a pretty good on- Apollo?!" She responded upon realizing who was talking, shocked to see him hitting on her. Something she never expected to see him of all people do.

Upon realizing just who he was hitting on, Apollo immediately choked a little. "E-Ema?!" He exclaimed, really regretting this decision. "O-Oh man, I am SO sorry!" He said, wishing he could just up and leave.

Smirking upon seeing Apollo acting nervous, Ema decided to make the most out of the situation. "What's there to be sorry about? Clearly you couldn't resist my charms and just had to hit on me. Am I wrong?" She asked playfully.

"W-What?! N-No, of course not! I had no idea it was you! If I had realized that, I w-wouldn't be here talking about it right now! Y-You see my friend over there was the one who pointed you out, not me, I swear!" Apollo responded, becoming more and more flustered by the second as he gestured towards Clay.

Hearing his friend blaming him, Clay put in his two cents, apparently just sober enough to be paying attention. "H-Hey! Don't try and blame this on me! I may have called her cute, but you were the one who agreed with me and decided to hit on the cute girl, Apollo!" He exclaimed from the table.

"That was before I realized that it was Ema we were talking about!" Apollo responded.

Clearly amused by the two's antics, Ema decided to mess with Apollo some more. "Aww, you don't think I'm cute Apollo?"

"W-What?! N-Not at all! You're beautif- I mean, pret- I mean, attra- , GAH!" Apollo stammered, caught very off guard by her sudden question, alcohol not helping at all. Meanwhile Clay was busy laughing at his friend's stammering.

Apollo's response had caught her attention. She had an idea why he was acting so flustered, she just needed to provoke him a little bit more to get an answer.

"Geez Apollo, if I didn't know any better, with the way you're acting, it sounds like you have a thing for me." She said, hoping to get the reaction she was looking for.

"W-WHAT?!" He exclaimed, blush becoming very present on his face as his Chords of Steel started to kick in. "O-Of course I-I don't l-like yo- I mean I DO like you, but- UGH!" He responded, finally giving up.

"I give up… I know it's beyond obvious at this point, but I really like you." He began, hanging his head in defeat. "I can almost always understand where you're coming from when you complain about, well, ANYTHING! It happens so often, I can't help but want to put a smile on your face, you know? So whenever we're both on a case, I always try and find a piece of evidence that needs forensic examination. And who better to fill the role of Forensic Scientist than the woman who makes the entire Forensics department seem useless." He finished as he looked up, surprised to see Ema start to tear up a bit.

"Wow, that was beautiful Apollo. I had no idea you really felt that way about me." Ema responded, genuinely surprised at his answer despite it being what she was looking for. "There's just one thing I need to say." She said as she finished wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you a compound of Beryllium and Barium? Because you're a total BaBe."

"W-Wha-" Apollo didn't get to finish as Ema pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss as Clay cheered on from his table, before finally passing out.

"Don't think this means that I'm going to treat you differently than I already do." She told him after they pulled away.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Em~" He responded.

"Hey, hey! No names yet! At least not until I figure out what to call you. Trucy already calls you Polly, so I can't use that." Ema exclaimed.

"Aww, c'mon Em~" Apollo said as he started to slump over, alcohol finally taking full effect. "Also, I may or may not need a ride home for me and Clay.

"How many drinks did you have?" She asked.

"Only two, I swear!" He answered.

"Yeesh, you're such a lightweight, Apollo. Can't even handle two drinks?"

"Nope~!" Was his response before he passed out.

Sighing, Ema payed for her drink, and slung Apollo over her shoulder, before walking to Clay and doing the same for him and walking out the door to her car.

"You're real lucky I like you Apollo." She whispered to herself, thankful that she didn't drink much that night and that Apollo had given her his address in case something came up. She couldn't help but smile though when she looked at him sleeping in the backseat as she drove off.

* * *

 **That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **For those who are wondering, the prompt is originally from otpprompts on tumblr. They have some pretty good prompts, and I highly recommend you check them out.**

 **I know that Apollo and Ema aren't technically co-workers, but I figured it could still work, as they do work together numerous times, even if they don't work at the same place.**

 **I didn't know how to write majority of this with Apollo being drunk, so I decided to have the alcohol kick in at the end for sake of convenience on my part.**

 **I'll probably write more Emapollo fics in the future, as this pairing needs more love. See you in the next one! Apolleh OUT!**


End file.
